


Relato de uma suícida

by Accohen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other, orginal work - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Esse é meu relato. Um relato de uma alma perdida e torturada, já esquecida pelo tempo. Quando você a achar, já não estarei aqui. Só peço que você leia, me entenda e não conte para ninguém. Porque no fundo ninguém gosta da verdade.





	Relato de uma suícida

 

 

Dói muito. Não me deixe ir, por favor. Onde você está? Não deixe com que eu me afogue, eu não aguento mais. Quanta dor alguém pode suportar? Quantas frustrações e desespero são necessários para que o alivio venha? Talvez eu nunca saiba, embora o conhecimento desse fato me liberte de alguma forma

Sim, foi o que você leu. Morte. A doce e serena paz.

Mas eu quero que você entenda, chegou um momento em que foi insuportável continuar, então eu fiz o que nunca tinha pensado, o que meus pais e amigos nunca perdoariam; tomei um vidro inteiro de calmantes e me deitei sob o manto majestoso da agua, esperei que até que ela fizesse seu trajeto e que em sua dolorosa lerdeza, entrasse por meus pulmões e trouxesse a liberdade que eu precisava. E por um misero momento foi puro êxtase, sentia que minha hora finalmente chegava; meu corpo tremia de excitação e meu coração disparava, eu estava tão perto, enfim teria meu descanso.

Mas, então, havia você.

Você não deixou, me resgatou da minha felicidade eminente, da minha paz, do único sossego que eu poderia ter.

Mas, você...  você não tinha o direito. Abriu a porta do banheiro e apenas tomou minha vontade de viver em suas mãos, tratando como se fosse a sua própria, me puxou para cima em direção a superfície e para fora da água, liberando meu pulmão para que o oxigênio pudesse circular.

Você não tinha o direito.

Ainda me lembro de suas palavras ríspidas e mãos desesperadas percorrendo meu corpo em busca de um pulso, de qualquer sinal de vida; um doce momento de agonia, um maldito momento de sorte; com o primeiro fôlego de ar circulando meu corpo veio a dor, minha garganta queimou e minha vergonha apareceu, eu não pude olhar nos seus olhos, não pude te encarar, mas lá estava você, sua voz rouca de tanto gritar me pedindo para voltar, me pedindo para acordar. Entretanto, eu não queria, e por um longo tempo tive minha paz. Mas como eu poderia continuar dormindo se você continuou ali, do meu lado, segurando minha mão? Implorando dia após dia _‘você tem que acordar, querida. Volte para mim.’_ E foi o que fiz, abri os olhos e a luz branca do quarto de hospital me cegou por um momento, porem sua mão na minha me trouxe de volta como ela sempre trazia. Eu olhei para você e sorri, era bom sorrir novamente. Você me disse _‘oi’_ e aquela simples palavra o suficiente para trazer lágrimas aos meus olhos, iguais aos seus. Eu suspirei e continuei olhando para você porque era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer, porque eu estava viva e que porque alguém se importava. Foi o dia que eu entendi, eu precisava de ajuda. Você não precisava me dizer outra vez, eu sabia que precisava. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Em meio a seus gritos e suplicas de amor. Estou aqui enfim pedindo abrigo, de peito aberto e cabeça baixa, da forma mais clara e concisa que eu poderia usar.

Não era essa a sinceridade que você tanto pediu? Essa é minha tentativa de te dizer. Quero que você saiba de tudo, o que passei e o que ainda vou passar. EU preciso de você, preciso do seu corpo quente para me esquentar nas noites escuras e do seu ombro para chorar quando o mundo for um lugar grande demais para mim. Espero que não seja tarde demais e que você saiba que não importa o que o aconteça comigo, mesmo que eu faça tudo errado e acabe por mudar de uma forma irreversível irreconhecível, que me perca em mim mesma e no meu mundinho estreito e miúdo, repleto de fantasias e monstros, onde tudo há um começo, um meio e um fim. Quero que você sabia de tudo isso e que possa me perdoar. Você vai ficar comigo e fazer tudo dar certo?

Eu sei que você vai, porque não é sempre o que acontece? Nessa nossa fantasia de mundo real, essa experiência momentânea que chamamos de vida. Para melhor ou para pior, é tudo o que temos. Eu queria poder dizer o que acontece a seguir. No enredo perfeito eu saberia exatamente como termina a nossa história, você seguraria minha mão e juntos continuaríamos nossa jornada, sem dor ou obstáculos, porque enfim chegaríamos ao nosso almejado final feliz.

Será que depois de tudo isso você pode entender? Será que pode me perdoar? Eu nunca saberei ao certo, pois você não me diz nada. Mesmo você estando ao meu lado nesse exato momento estamos há galáxias de distância. Você pode me escutar? Pode escutar meu coração batendo rápido a vez que você me olha? A cada vez que segura minha mão? Como ela treme e eu finjo que nada acontece?

Você sabe o que faz comigo?

Não, eu não peço muito. Será que você pode fazer isso mim? Só preciso de uma migalha, de uma promessa, só uma, apenas uma garantia de que tudo vai ficar bem e você vai continuar aqui, num gesto que pode salvar vidas, que pode salvar a minha vida. Me prometa que quando as coisas ficarem difíceis você não vai pensar em nada além de me estender a mão, sem pretensão ou obrigação alguma, só porque você quer. Você vai me segurar em seus braços e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem? Eu preciso saber.

Então, pense bem, apenas por um momento. Você vai me salvar?

Me prometa. É só o que eu peço.

E não se esqueça, não importa o quão longe eu pareça estar e o quão isolada eu deseje ficar, apenas se deite aqui, bem do meu lado, onde nenhum monstro possa nos alcançar. Palavras nem são necessárias palavras, muito menos atos grandiosos. Apenas se deite ao meu lado, me abrace bem forte e beije meu pescoço. Só isso. Eu eu vou respirar fundo e fingir que não há nada a temer, que os monstros atrás da porta, me torturando lentamente, são só isso, ficção da minha mente, ilusões ocas sem sentido. Mas, veja bem, seu eu jogar isso tudo fora o que me restará? Migalhas de sentimentos? Meios-termos nunca completos?

Eu acho que não. Eu seria apenas mais um copo meio cheio, meio cheio de nada, cheio de vazio. É por isso que pego esse meu relato e guardo para mim, bem escondido no fundo do guarda-roupa para que ninguém perceba, ninguém além de você, quando o peso do mundo me obriga a mostrar o que há dentro de mim. Afinal, quem iria quer uma coisa tão quebrada, tão sem uso como eu? Pois, agora, enquanto me deito entre seus braços no fim do dia, não me resta nada além de me contentar com o que eu sou. Espero que no fim, você ainda me queira pelo menos uma fração do que eu te quero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Deixe um comentário se você achar que eu mereço.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


End file.
